Oregon
A time traveller from the far off future of......really far away, Oregon likes to spend his time chilling out and doing nothing, maybe get some hot dogs or pretzels. I dunno. He has applied for the Time Police before and technically got in but his lax attitude and usually terrible success rate at solving any time related problem got him promptly fired. He now spends his days just going around time travelling with his epithet and just being a cool dude to hang out with. Powers Oregon's powers are basically him just futzing around with time or accidentally causing "time problems". He is able to will objects and concepts out of existence merely by mentioning that they no longer exist on the future and the universe correcting itself to fit that truth, this usually figured out and solved by some overworked time police officer or resolved in some other way. He accidentally removed oil from the universe on a Nat 20 in a skirmish vs Mr Skilton. Since Oregon is a chill dude he can get these fancy lil' time cards from people he meets/sees that gives him a one-time use of one of their abilties, but that uses the time card and he must meet them again to use another one of their things. Since he was former time police he actually just has a bunch of "time junk" laying around at all times, he can reach into his pocket or other thing and pull something out, this "time device" could be something fucky that deletes certain times of the year from existence or it could be "time sword" or a bag of "time pretzels". Oregon is no stranger to danger but he's usually not the one in it, when something is going bad for one of his allies or himself he can hop into the past and start again from there, but, since that would mean there are multiple Oregon's at once in the same place the other Oregon is given his brochure and packs his bags to go off to some deserted island in the middle of nowhere. Who knows how many of him are there or what they do, but eventually they might run out of room. There are lots of "wacky" Oregons there. Oregon through some turn of events saw himself from the future put clocks into the time stream, he doesn't know why or when though so he just carries this big bag of clocks around with him at all times that he can use to, clock, his opponents. This also makes him functionally immortal and uncatchable until such a time occurs. With his connections to the time police and the fact that he's not really a threat he has timeplomatic immunity. Meaning his just immune to arrest by the time police and can technically break and "time laws" he wants and get away with it. Oregon is canon. Destruction Bench Agreement Skirmishes Oregon has been played and present during many skirmishes. I don't remember all of them, but he's seen a lot of shit. Including the original tests for Brickbert, Whirieu, Snowy and The Griltch. Those four were all in a singular skirmish horrifyingly enough, along with "Earl Cartwheel" and "Chills" who have yet to grace DBA with their presence. - Episode 48 He was present during the events of "Cheeseland" but he was mostly concerned with getting hotdogs than any other thing happening during that experience, he did cheer the party on from the sidelines while they battles Cheese. - Episode 67 Oregon did not do much during the race that occurred, he was on a team with UNGA BUNGA and Daste Dicktardly. He mostly spent his time giving people pretzels or eating pretzels. He did attempt to try and help during the final stretch however after UNGA BUNGA turned their vehicle into a rock and he equated with a Brick to try and "Brick From Above" them onto the finish line, this did not work. - Trivia * Oregon is 100% inspired and might as well actually be Dakota from Milo Murphy's Law. But shut up, he's the best character in the show. * His first name is Lorenzo, he just goes by Oregon. * People refuse to allow him in the audience of sessions, because he's canon. (Even in things that aren't DBA) * Being canon also means that he's canon in skirmishes and as such can gain proficiency when he crits in them. * Before the players of 48 arrived on the scene, Oregon had already been at the park for a while. His favourite attraction was the Scooby Doo Mansion. He did "ride" The Gallows. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters